Dobby is a Free Elf, Sir
by Sis21K
Summary: Dobby remembers pain, Dobby knows pain, Dobby has given HIMSELF pain, sir, but not like this. No, not like this pain, sir. This pain is going to be the end of Dobby, sir, and Dobby is not liking it.


**Disclaimer: I have published this story on another site.**

**It's quite angsty, and sad. Yeah. Sorry.**

Dobby is feeling the pain in Dobby's chest, and Dobby is not liking it much at all, sir.

Harry Potter is calling Dobby's name, but Dobby cannot answer him now.

Dobby remembers pain, Dobby knows pain, Dobby has given HIMSELF pain, sir, but not like this. No, not like this pain, sir. This pain is going to be the end of Dobby, sir, and Dobby is not liking it.

Dobby can't do anything about it now. Dobby knows about Miss Bellatrix's knife. If Dobby was not a free elf, Dobby would be ashamed of himself, sir, for we defied Mistress Malfoy. But Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby must not let any harm come to Harry Potter and his friends.

Dobby is feeling the pain again, sir, Dobby is seeing the knife in his chest. Dobby is feeling something warm dripping down his front. Dobby does hope his socks are not ruined.

Oh. Dobby feels sand on his feet, sir. Dobby has misplaced his socks. Dobby must have forgotten his socks when Dobby came to save Harry Potter and his friends, sir. But Dobby is still a free elf. Even without socks Dobby is a free elf.  
Dobby DID want to have more time for being a free elf, sir. Dobby liked being a free elf. Dobby wishes everyone would know how nice it is being a free elf.

Dobby is seeing a lot of water now. Dobby likes water, but not this much water. There is too much water, sir. Maybe there is water leaking out of Dobby. Maybe that is the warm thing soaking Dobby's front. Dobby hopes the water doesn't ruin his socks. Dobby does like socks.

Oh, Dobby. Stupid Dobby. Dobby has no socks. Dobby only has his pillowcase. Dobby's master is Harry Potter. Good Harry Potter. Master is so good to Dobby. Harry Potter is the best master Dobby ever had, sir.

But Dobby is a free elf, sir.

Dobby must stop thinking about it now, sir. Dobby is thinking silly things. Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf. Dobby is serving Harry Potter, sir. The water is coming closer. Dobby does not want the water to reach him. Harry Potter will help escape from the water. Dobby cannot walk properly, sir. Because of the PAIN, sir. Dobby has taken care of Harry Potter. Harry Potter and his friends are safe now, sir; safe from the water. Dobby has done his duty to his master. Master Harry Potter is holding Dobby tightly, sir. Dobby is a servant, sir! Master must not hold Dobby as if Dobby was an equal! Dobby must shut his ears in the oven for this, sir!

No! Dobby serves Harry Potter, but Dobby is a free elf, sir. But where are Dobby's socks?

Dobby is feeling the pain again. Dobby thinks it is time for a rest. Dobby hopes that the pain will be gone when Dobby wakes up.

Harry Potter is laying Dobby in the cool grass, sir. Harry Potter knows it is time for Dobby's nap, sir.

Harry Potter is saying Dobby's name! Harry Potter is saying WORDS! What is the good master saying? Dobby is tired, but Dobby must concentrate.

"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die—"

Dobby wonders…is this dying, sir? Dobby is feeling very happy. Even though Dobby is feeling terrible pain, Dobby is happy. Dobby is glad to die for Harry Potter. Dobby just wishes he could have some socks, sir. Socks would make the pain go away, and Dobby would be truly happy. Dobby is falling fast asleep now, sir. Dobby must get a sock, quickly! Dobby is a free elf! Dobby must ask Harry Potter for a sock. Good Harry Potter freed Dobby with his own sock many years ago. Dobby has not forgotten. Dobby will never forget.

Dobby just wants one thing from Harry Potter, one more thing. Harry Potter has been so good to Dobby. Even when Dobby gave pain to himself, Harry Potter made Dobby stop. Harry Potter knows about pain, too, just like Dobby. Dobby will miss Harry Potter. Dobby wants a sock to remember Harry Potter by! Dobby must ask him.

Dobby's eyes are getting heavy. Dobby is seeing spots and twinklies. Dobby is missing Harry Potter already. Dobby must ask for Harry Potter's sock.

"Harry…Potter…"

Dobby got some words out, sir, but Dobby forgot what to say.

Dobby is a free elf, sir.

Dobby is feeling the pain again, sir. It is bad pain, sir! Dobby is shuddering from the bad pain!

Dobby is dying, sir. Good-bye, Harry Potter. Dobby just wishes he could have done more.

Dobby is a free elf, sir.

If only Dobby had a sock…

**Review? :)**

**-Sis21K**


End file.
